


The Bouncy Castle Fic

by muse_in_denial, predilection



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_denial/pseuds/muse_in_denial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No shoes. No fangs. No claws. No bodily fluids. And absolutely no maiming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bouncy Castle Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the following prompt by muse_in_denial: _bouncy castle + puppy pile_. Then we spent an afternoon writing this fic together on my phone.
> 
> This fic doesn't have much plot. It also doesn't have porn. What it does have is a bouncy castle. Because _reasons_. 
> 
> Just go with it.
> 
> Warnings are in the endnotes.

Scott was lying on his bed, his chemistry assignment from Harris open in front of him. He had been staring at the same question for twenty minutes when his phone buzzed.

He picked it up, grateful for the distraction until he realized that the message was from Erica.

_Get yourself over Derek's ASAP._

Scott blinked at his phone, threw on a jacket, grabbed his helmet and ran for the door. He called Stiles as he did so.

"Can't we just leave him to die?" Stiles asked by way of a greeting. He apparently had received the same message. "My guild is online. We're in the middle of a raid."

"No," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "I'll meet you there."

"Do you know what it's like when someone leaves in the middle of a raid?" Stiles asked.

"I'll see you there," Scott said and hung up, knowing that despite his protests, Stiles would show up.

Scott wasn't sure what he expected to find when he pulled up in front of the Hale property, but he expected it to be bad in a bloody kind of way or in a "time to talk everyone out of murder" kind of way.

What he was not expecting whatsoever was a large bright red, blue and yellow inflatable bouncy castle set up on Derek's front yard.

"Huh," he said, staring at it. He totally didn't see this one coming.

Stiles pulled up in his jeep and scrambled out of it. He looked up at the castle dubiously. "Either it's haunted or we've stepped into some parallel universe in which Derek knows the definition of fun."

Scott stepped in front of Stiles. "Let me go first just in case it's haunted." Scott paused, considering what he had just said. 

"Do you ever question how our lives got to the point where we would need to consider whether or not a bouncy castle is haunted?" Stiles asked.

"Not really," Scott said, hesitantly making his way over to the bouncy castle. From this vantage point, Scott could see it had a large rectangular base and that it had walls on three sides. Given the bouncy castles he'd seen before, Scott assumed the opening to the structure would be on the opposite side from where he was standing. As Scott got closer to it, he could hear a rhythmic thumping noise and he realized that the bouncy castle was moving in time with it. He tensed. Someone was inside the bouncy castle. 

Scott turned to Stiles, who judging by his expression had noticed as well.

Stiles said, "So either someone's having a good time in the bouncy castle or... someone's having a _great_ time in the bouncy castle." He grinned at Scott.

Scott grimaced, not wanting to think about it. 

"Ew, gross," a voice said and then suddenly Erica was coming into view from around the side of the castle. Scott noticed that her feet were bare. She crossed her arms and glared at them. "No bodily fluids on the Jump A Lot."

"The Jump A Lot?" Scott asked.

"Yes, the Jump A Lot." Erica rolled her eyes. "I obviously wasn't the one who named it."

She walked towards the house and Scott followed. As they got closer, Scott could see the words "JUMP A LOT" emblazoned on the front of the bouncy castle.

"Um. Why is there a bouncy castle?" Scott asked.

Erica grinned. "You ask why. I ask why not?" She took a running leap towards the castle and then resumed jumping up and down on it.

"Oooookay," Stiles said. "Just to clarify, there's a bouncy castle on Derek's lawn. _Derek Hale's_ lawn. As in Derek hey-you-kids-get-off-of-my-lawn Hale. That lawn. Are we _sure_ it's not haunted?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Live a little."

"Is this why you called us?" Scott asked. "We thought there was some sort of emergency."

"Like you were doing anything important," Erica shot back.

"Hey, I resent that," Stiles said. "I'll have you know I was doing something super important."

Erica grinned knowingly. "WOW does not count as super important, Stiles."

Stiles sputtered for a moment before yelling, "We were in the middle of a raid!"

Scott thought back to his chemistry homework. The bouncy castle was definitely an improvement.

"So what does Derek think of all this?" Scott asked. "I can't imagine him agreeing to this."

"He's grocery shopping with Boyd. We'll find out when he gets back."

"Awesome," Stiles said making a bee line for the castle.

"Hold it," Erica shouted when Stiles was about to jump on. She pointed a finger at him, bringing him up short. "No shoes!" she said before doing an impressive looking backflip. Then she pointed at Scott, who was slowly making his way over to them. "No fangs and no claws!"

Scott started laughing and took off his shoes. "Come on, Stiles," he said, "we haven't done this since we were six."

Stiles took off his own shoes and leaped onto the castle. "Just so you know, fifty percent of the reason I'm doing this is to see Derek's face when he gets here."

"What's the other fifty percent?" Scott asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Because I haven't been on a bouncy castle since I was six."

Scott could hear a car approaching. He recognised it as Allison's and raised an eyebrow at Erica who shrugged.

"The more the merrier," she said.

When Allison and Lydia pulled up, Scott used his next jump to propel himself out of the castle and landed in a crouch on the ground before making his way over to Allison's car.

He grinned as Allison got out of the car and she smiled back at him.

"Is that a bouncy castle?" she asked walking towards him.

"Erica is trying to mess with Derek," Scott told her.

Allison nodded. "She said as much in her text. I just didn't expect something so bright and... bouncy." She laughed. Scott took her hand and couldn't stop smiling as he pulled her towards the castle.

"Glad you could make it," Erica told them when they were closer, still bouncing up and down next to Stiles.

"You call this a party? You promised me boys," Lydia said, coming up behind them. She looked Scott and Stiles up and down. "Hot boys," she clarified.

"I resent that," a voice said from behind them and Scott turned in time to see Isaac emerging from the house, a tray in his hand with what looked like a pitcher of lemonade and multiple glasses. Scott noticed that, like Erica, Issac also had bare feet.

He walked over to them and handed Lydia a glass before offering drinks to Scott and Allison. Scott grabbed two, nodding in appreciation at Isaac before giving one of the glasses to Allison, who thanked him with a breathtaking smile.

"Put that lemonade down and get your butts into this castle before Derek gets here!" Erica shouted.

"But I want lemonade," Stiles said, jumping his way towards the entrance of the castle.

Erica jumped in front of him. "You can have lemonade later," she said. She crossed her arms and jumped up and down at the castle's entrance, glaring at them all. "What are you all waiting for?"

Isaac sighed and put the tray down a safe distance from the castle. "Alright, alright," he said jumping up onto it and jumping higher and higher with every bounce.

Scott squeezed Allison's hand. "On three," she said and counted. They jumped onto the castle together, landing unsteadily and laughing all the while.

"Shoes," Erica yelled suddenly, and Scott looked over in time to see her pointing at the red heels Lydia was wearing.

"Yes, the shoes must go," Isaac said. "We want our deposit back."

Lydia took off her shoes and immediately Erica and Isaac reached down and pulled her up onto the castle. 

"I didn't expect you to join us," Stiles said to her.

Lydia huffed. "I took ten years of gymnastics. This is nothing," she said and executed a neat little flip.

Stiles gaped at her, and then fell on his back trying to do his own little flip. Since this was a bouncy castle, he was back on his feet in no time. "Nobody panic. That was intentional," he called out. 

"Nobody cares," Lydia said with a smile.

Scott laughed and turned his attention back to Allison, who he was still jumping in time with. At the highest point of their next jump she surprised him by pecking him on the lips. He grinned and on the subsequent jump, he pecked her on the cheek. She pulled him closer and they stumbled into a wall of the castle.

"No bodily fluids on the Jump A Lot!" yelled Stiles from across the castle.

Scott ignored him, clinging to Allison as they regained their footing.

"No, really," Erica said. "No bodily fluids on the Jump A Lot." Then she brightened. "I hear the Camaro!"

"We're going to die," Isaac muttered. "Derek's going to kill us all."

"There will be no maiming on the Jump A Lot!" Erica yelled at him.

Scott listened to the Camaro approach and stop not too far away. He heard the door open, the rustling of bags, and then Derek's exclamation of, "What the hell?"

Erica started giggling and by the time Derek rounded the corner, she was bent over with laughter.

Derek scowled at them, but he didn't look as menacing as he could've considering he was carrying grocery bags. "Does anyone want to explain to me what is going on here?"

Stiles bounced over to the front of the castle. "Welcome to the Jump A Lot!" he said, and Scott could tell he was trying not to laugh. 

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"Why are you growling at me?" Stiles asked. "You don't think I had anything to do with this, do you?"

"Well, who else would do something like this?" Derek asked, dropping the grocery bags and crossing his arms.

Stiles shouted, "Your pack!"

Scott understood Derek's logic. If a giant bouncy castle appeared on his lawn, Stiles would be his first suspect.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Boyd as if to confirm that his pack had nothing to do with this. Instead, Derek finally noticed that Boyd was divesting himself of his shoes.

Boyd shrugged and jumped onto the castle.

Derek opened his mouth and then closed it. Then opened it again, but no sound came out. His brows furrowed like he was very confused.

Scott caught Allison's eye and the two of them started laughing. Scott buried head into her shoulder. He was aware that Erica, Isaac and Stiles were laughing too.

When his laughter subsided, Scott realized that Derek was still staring at them from the base of the castle. Scott couldn't read his expression -- he couldn't tell if Derek was amused or seriously pissed off at them all.

Derek stepped up the edge of the castle, his hand outstretched and Scott was sure that any second now his claws would come out.

"There goes our deposit," Isaac muttered.

Scott noticed that the others were coming to a stop and did his best to still himself and Allison. It took them a moment to catch their footing on the still wobbling castle floor.

To Scott's surprise, when Derek's hand came down on the bouncy castle, he merely used it to hoist himself up. They all watched silently as he sat on the edge and pushed off his shoes.

"What?" he said, looking back at them over his shoulder. "I know how this works. No shoes."

"Damn right!" Erica said, jumping up into the air. The force of her landing caused Scott to lose his balance and fall onto the castle floor. Unintentionally, he took Allison down with him.

"Sorry," he said. She laughed and stood up, pulling him up by his arms, and the next thing he knew they were bouncing again. He looked around and even Lydia was in the air. He pecked Allison on the forehead and grinned.

Derek cleared his throat and Scott looked at him over Allison's shoulder. Derek balanced at the edge of the castle. "Someone needs to put the groceries away," he pointed out.

"I vote Isaac," Erica said quickly.

"I also vote Isaac," Boyd said.

"Hey!" Isaac shouted. 

"I organized this shindig," Erica told him.

"I had to go grocery shopping with Derek," Boyd pointed out.

Isaac frowned. "But I made lemonade," he said. Still, he started bouncing towards the front of the castle. As he slipped past Derek towards the groceries, Derek patted him on the shoulder.

Apparently the groceries being taken care of was Derek's cue to finally jump on the bouncy castle.

"Holy crap," Stiles said. "He's actually doing it."

On his next jump, Derek grinned and pushed Stiles into the wall.

Stiles got back to his feet and attempted to retaliate but instead of shoving Derek, he slammed into Boyd. Boyd laughed and pushed Stiles into the wall again.

"Hey, no fair. You guys have an unfair weight and strength advantage," Stiles pointed out.

"I don't," Lydia said, flipping towards him.

Stiles raised his hands. "Uh, uh..." he sputtered and then quickly and unexpectedly took out one of Erica's legs.

"Oh, it's on," she said and moved to tackle him.

"Should we help him?" Scott asked Allison.

"We wouldn't want this be an uneven fight," she said and Scott leaned in to peck her on the cheek again.

From somewhere behind them, Stiles said, "Remember, blood is a bodily fluid!"

Scott laughed as Allison pulled him into the fray.

*

Hours later, Scott lay breathless on the floor of the castle, Allison curled up against his side. When he turned his head, he could see Erica lying alongside Boyd and Isaac. Derek lay a foot from them, looking surprisingly relaxed. Stiles was plopped down on Allison's other side panting like he had ran a mile, and Lydia sat with her back to one of the castle walls, filing her nails.

Erica lifted her head and glared at Lydia. "Don't puncture the Jump A Lot."

Lydia didn't look up from her nails. "Look, if a bunch of werewolves didn't break your castle, I hardly think I will."

"Oh, by the way," Erica said. "Stiles, I lied. It is haunted."

"What!?" Stiles exclaimed, and Scott heard more than saw him trying and failing to get to his feet.

Boyd said, "She's messing with you." 

"I can't believe you fell for that. Of course it's not haunted," Erica said and laughed. 

A moment later it sounded to Scott like Stiles had flopped back down next to Allison. "You're all cruel," he said, his voice muffled, probably because his face was smushed against the bouncy castle floor.

"Yes," said Erica. "That's why I rented a bouncy castle. Because I'm cruel."

"Erica," Derek said, sounding open and curious in a way Derek rarely was. "Why a bouncy castle?"

Erica seemed to consider her next words carefully, which gave them weight. "Well, it's been a full two months since anything horrible has happened to us. I wanted to do something fun to celebrate."

"Huh," Derek said. "Good idea."

"I could seriously use a nap," Isaac said.

"I can set an alarm," Boyd offered.

"Sounds good," Erica said.

No one spoke after that, but the silence was comfortable. Scott pulled Allison closer. He smiled down at her and then closed his eyes, drifting off listening to the heartbeats of the people around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains casual mentions of death and violence (of the "He's going to kill us for doing this" variety). 
> 
> [Spoilers for seasons 3A and 3B] This was written in the summer of 2013 because we wanted to write something happy where Erica and Boyd were still alive. (This was also before we knew that Jeff Davis was planning to kill Allison.)


End file.
